Mon choix, c'est
by Rafikis
Summary: Les choses sont souvent plus faciles à dire en chanson. Surtout quand la chanson a été composé par un vieil ami qui veut filer un coup de pouce au destin
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Jerry Siegel et à la CW. Idem avec le chanteur ultra connu qui va apparaitre

Note : Après la saison 3. C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma colloc' qui a été resurnomée Beta Plotbunny de Laponie après encore une soirée mémorable à regarder Supergirl

Ce matin-là, quand Kara arriva chez CatCo, elle remarqua immédiatement l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans la salle de rédaction. Tout le monde faisait son travail habituel mais personne ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder vers le bureau de Lena comme si ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur allait changer le monde. Kara remarqua Eve qui contrairement à ses collègues, ne cachait pas sa curiosité et regardait ouvertement sa patronne. La kryptonienne s'approcha de l'assistante et remarqua enfin que quelqu'un discutait avec Lena. Seulement la personne était de dos et son identité restait un mystère. Elle résista à la tentation d'utiliser sa super ouïe pour entendre ce qui se disait dans le bureau et demanda à Eve :

« - Salut ! Qui est avec Lena ?

\- Oh, Kara ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, répondit la journaliste avec un sourire. Alors, avec qui discute Lena ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? demanda l'assistante, un air choqué sur le visage puis un sourire apparue. Pour une fois qu'elle savait quelque chose sur Lena Luthor que ne connaissait pas Kara, elle n'allait pas se priver pour faire mariner un peu sa collègue. Il est arrivé ce matin en surprenant tout le monde. Quand Lena est arrivée, elle l'a accueilli comme si c'était un vieil ami. Ils semblent très bien se connaitre. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne t'ait pas parlé de lui.

\- Lena a beaucoup plus d'amis que la plupart des gens le pense, répondit Kara en regardant à nouveau vers le bureau. Alors qui est-ce ?

\- C'est … enfin tu vas le découvrir par toi-même, » répondit l'assistante alors que les deux femmes remarquaient que leur patronne faisait signe à la journaliste de la rejoindre. La kryptonienne rentra dans le bureau pendant que le mystérieux invité se levait et se retournait en même temps que Lena faisait le tour de son bureau. Kara se figea en reconnaissant l'ami de la dernière des Luthor. La présidente de CatCo éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa journaliste préférée.

« - Tu ne lui a pas parlé de moi ? demanda la troisième personne présente en tendant sa main à Kara.

\- Si, répondit la kryptonienne en lui serrant la main mais elle n'a jamais précisé que vous vous connaissiez bien.

\- Tu sais bien qu'être ami avec un Luthor n'était pas forcément bien vu à une époque et je ne voulais pas nuire à la carrière de Justin, expliqua Lena en retrouvant son calme mais sans que son sourire ne disparaisse.

\- Sauf que les temps changent et je me suis dit qu'il était enfin temps que le monde sache que Justin Timberlake ne serait pas celui qui l'est aujourd'hui sans le soutient de Lena Luthor, compléta le chanteur.

\- Justin donne 2 concerts à National City et m'a fait la surprise de passer ce matin. J'ai découvert qu'il était en ville en voyant la salle de rédaction en pleine effervescence à mon arrivée.

\- J'ai proposé à Lena de faire une interview pour la prochaine édition de CatCo magasine et sa réponse a été « Dès que Kara est là, j'aurai la meilleure journaliste pour toi ». Je suppose donc que vous êtes Kara vu que vous êtes la première personne qu'elle me présente.

\- Kara a fait mon portrait à mon arrivé à National City et malgré mon nom, son article était parfaitement impartial. C'est la première chose qui m'a plu chez elle.

\- Et je suppose que la seconde a été sa discrétion, dit Justin en regardant la journaliste qui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques secondes.

\- Non mais plutôt que le fait que quand Kara croit en quelque chose, elle le défendra jusqu'au bout même si tout le monde s'oppose à elle. C'est ça qui a définitivement scellé notre amitié.

\- Je vois, répondit le chanteur en regardant tour à tour les deux femmes. Kara, Lena m'a convaincu que vous serez la meilleure pour mon portrait. Par contre, j'espère que vous connaissez un endroit plus tranquille, je crois que je perturbe un peu le fonctionnement de CatCo et puis je rêve d'une bière Giggles.

\- Bon courage pour trouver ça. Depuis je connais Justin, je cherche cette bière en vain.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais arriver à gérer, » répondit Kara en retrouvant enfin l'usage de ses cordes vocales et surtout parce que le nom de la boisson préférée du chanteur avait fait tiquer la kryptonienne. Pendant que les deux amis se disaient au revoir, la journaliste envoya un message à Winn en lui demandant de vérifier si Justin était répertorié dans le fichier des aliens. La réponse de l'informaticien tomba juste avant leur départ de l'immeuble de CatCo.

« Tu es toujours avec lui ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Kara en s'efforçant de ne pas taper trop vite.

« Vous êtes où ? »

« En route pour le bar alien, il veut une bière qu'on ne trouve que là-bas et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si il était fiché. »

« Alex vous y rejoint, elle t'expliquera tout. » Si sa grande sœur avait décidé de la rejoindre, c'est que c'était plus compliqué que ce que Kara n'avait imaginé. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa nervosité mais le regard amusé du chanteur lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle échouait lamentablement. Elle souhaitait juste qu'il croit que son statut de star l'intimidait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Arrivés à destination, le sourire de Justin s'agrandit un peu plus. Kara lui conseilla de s'installer sur une banquette pendant qu'elle allait récupérer leurs boissons. Une fois assise, la journaliste sortit son carnet et un stylo et commença à poser des questions :

« - Donc vous êtes à National City pour deux jours.

\- 4 en réalité. Mon équipe et moi sommes arrivés hier mais les répétitions ont pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pu venir voir Lena que ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenue de votre visite ? demanda Kara d'un ton légèrement agressif. Le chanteur sourit de plus bel avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais lui faire la surprise. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Lena a toujours été débordée et si je voulais pouvoir faire quelque chose avec elle, c'était à l'improviste et au dernier moment. Et tout cas, je suis content que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle autant que moi. » Justin porta un toast discret à Kara avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et de s'exclamer « Enfin une vrai. Je sens que je vais me plaire à National City. Comment vous saviez ou en trouver ?

\- Et vous, comment vous savez pour ma sœur ? demanda Alex en posant sa plaque du D.E.O. sur la table, une main sur la crosse de son arme.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? répliqua le chanteur sans perdre son sourire.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous cherchez à piéger ma sœur, renoncer sinon…

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Kara s'est détendue depuis votre arrivée et rassurez-vous, je ne lui veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclamèrent les sœurs Danvers en cœur.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous savez qui je suis. Alex hocha la tête de manière affirmative et le chanteur continua. Je vais, par contre, l'expliquer à Kara qui attend des réponses. Je suis un boadicé.

\- Oh ! ne put retenir la kryptonienne surprise.

\- Tu connais son peuple ? demanda Alex en croisant les bras.

\- Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé. Ce sont des gens respectés. J'ignorais que certains étaient sur Terre. Et détends toi, il ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis. Il a juste compris que je ne suis pas d'ici.

\- En fait, je viens de comprendre qui tu es et waouh ! Lena le sais ?

\- Non, répondit Kara d'une petite voix ce qui fit réagir Alex. Elle attrapa Justin par le col et le souleva presque de la banquette.

\- Vous avez deux secondes pour sortir de nos têtes avant que je ne vous enferme dans une de nos cellules.

\- J'ai un concert ce soir, ça risque d'être difficile d'expliquer ma disparition, ironisa le chanteur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première célébrité que je vais disparaitre quelques jours pour la protection de Kara.

\- Arrêtes Alex, il n'est pas méchant, dit la kryptonienne en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur.

\- S'il peut rentrer nos esprits, il peut les contrôler. Il est donc par définition dangereux, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. en le relâchant d'un mouvement sec.

\- Il est empathe, pas télépathe. Il ressent les choses et tire des conclusions. Les kryptoniens leur demandaient leur aide à chaque négociation difficile. Son peuple a maintenu la paix dans des douzaines de systèmes grâce à ce don. Justin l'utilise d'une manière différente mais permet à des milliers de personnes d'être heureux.

\- D'accord, il n'est peut-être pas mauvais, c'est juste un profiteur.

\- Alex, s'écria Kara dépitée alors que le chanteur éclatait de rire.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là. En soit, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je sais ce qui plait aux gens et donc j'en profite mais je dirais plutôt que c'est gagnant-gagnant. Kara l'a dit toute à l'heure, les gens sont heureux en écoutant mes chansons.

\- Et Lena ? demanda la journaliste soudain soucieuse. As-tu déjà utilisé ton don pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle ?

\- Non, répondit Justin sérieusement bien qu'un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Alex haussa les yeux en comprenant que sa sœur venait de dévoiler ses sentiments pour leur amie à un parfait inconnu.

\- Sis', t'es désespérante !

\- Elle n'a juste pas conscience de ses sentiments, elle est dans le déni. Ça arrive souvent, répondit le chanteur en braquant son regard sur l'ainée des Danvers.

\- Arrêtez de me psychanalyser. Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur vous fait confiance que c'est mon cas.

\- Et si je vous offrais des pass V.I.P. pour le concert de ce soir, est-ce que ça vous prouverait que je n'ai rien à cacher ?

\- Ça serait un bon début ! reniflât Alex en se détendant légèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Très bien, je vais finir ma bière et Kara son article puis elle m'amènera à la TechAréna ou je lui donnerais les pass. J'ai toujours rêvé de voler.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, répondit la kryptonienne, un air perplexe sur le visage. Sa sœur secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : M.L Casper et AlineGranger ravie de vous retrouver

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Rien de très important. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est que tu me crois quand je dis que jamais je ne profiterais de mon amitié avec Lena pour obtenir quelque chose d'une quelconque manière.

\- Tu as l'air sincère. Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?

\- Ça fait un peu moins de 25 ans. Son père voulait savoir si c'était rentable d'investir dans le divertissement pour enfant et il est venu voir le tournage d'une des émissions du Mickey Mousse Club. Il avait amené Lena et Lex avec lui. Lionel et Lex se sont disputés toute la journée pour n'importe quel sujet. J'ai trouvé ça étrange car même si mes parents sont divorcés j'ai toujours eu de bonnes relations avec mon père boadicé et avec mon beau-père terrien. Au bout de ce qui m'avait semblé être la quarantième dispute, j'ai vu une silhouette partir en courant. Le tournage était en pause et j'ai décidé de voir qui c'était.

\- Lena, souffla Kara en fustigeant à nouveau les Luthor pour l'enfance difficile de son amie.

\- Lena. Elle avait trouvé refuge là où on stockait les costumes. Quand je suis rentré, elle s'est vite essuyé les yeux et m'a souri. Pas besoin d'avoir mes capacités pour comprendre qu'elle faisait bonne figure. Je lui ai dit qu'avec moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Elle m'est alors littéralement tombée dans les bras en éclatant en sanglots. J'ai essayé de la consoler comme je pouvais mais à 13 ans, je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire. Je lui ai raconté de ma vie au Mickey Mousse Club et des farces qu'on se faisait, Britney et moi. Je lui ai aussi parlé de mon rêve de devenir chanteur. Lena a fini par retrouver un vrai sourire et nous sommes sortis de la pièce. Juste avant de retourner en plateau, je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone en lui disant de s'en servir quand elle voulait. Elle l'a pris comme si c'était un cadeau inestimable et c'est alors que Lionel est passé devant nous, un air furieux sur le visage. Il a fait signe à Lena de le suivre et ils sont partit. Je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de Lena autrement que par les médias mais elle m'a appelé 15 jours plus tard, je ne sais même plus pourquoi et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis.

\- Cela pourrait être intéressant d'avoir une photo d'elle et toi pour la couverture.

\- C'est à réfléchir. Malheureusement mon image ne m'appartient plus vraiment, il va falloir que je vois avec la maison de disque.

\- Cette popularité ne te pèses pas trop, surtout avec ton hyper sensibilité ? demanda Kara en repassant en mode journaliste.

\- Parfois mais Jessica est là pour moi dans ces moments-là. Nous avons vraiment réussi à nous créer une bulle protectrice malgré notre célébrité et nous ferons le maximum pour protéger Silas sans non plus le déconnecter de la réalité. C'est dur de trouver un juste milieu. Heureusement les amis et la famille sont là quand c'est vraiment trop difficile à gérer. Après la naissance de Silas, la mère de Jessica a été très présente pour elle et moi, il m'arrivait d'appeler Lena en pleine nuit juste pour discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien en couche hypoallergénique ou la température idéal pour le biberon de 3h. Kara esquissa un sourire en imaginant un Justin échevelé, veillant sur son fils alors qu'il parlait au téléphone avec Lena.

\- Jessica et Lena s'entendent bien ? demanda la journaliste curieuse.

\- Ça a été un peu tendu à un moment mais après notre mariage et surtout l'arrivé de Silas, leur relation s'est apaisé. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit les meilleures amies du monde mais au moins ça ne tourne plus en dispute à chaque fois qu'elles se croissent.

\- Attends, c'était Lena qui était à l'origine de votre pause en 2011.

\- C'était surtout de ma faute. Je venais d'enchainer le tournage de The Social Network et Bad Teacher qui ont tous les deux eux une tournée promotionnel de dingue et j'ai un peu négligé Jessica. En plus, je ne savais pas trop ou j'en étais professionnellement, est-ce que je restais chanteur ou est-ce que je devenais acteur ? Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir gérer les deux carrières. Lors d'une soirée promotionnelle à Metropolis, j'ai réussi à échapper à mes obligations et j'ai rejoint Lena. C'est là qu'un paparazzi nous a surpris en train de nous enlacer. La photo a été la goutte de trop pour Jessica. J'ai alors pris conscience que je ne voulais pas la perdre et après m'être pris la claque de ma vie par Lena pour je cite « comment tu as pu faire la connerie de la laisser partir ? », j'ai décidé de reconquérir Jessica. Ça m'aura pris six mois, termina le chanteur avant de reprendre une gorgé de sa bière. Dans un soupire, il reprit : c'est de la vrai, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il faudra que je donne l'adresse à mon père.

\- Lena sait que tu n'es pas d'ici ?

\- Elle sait que je suis particulier mais pas pourquoi. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé d'où venaient mes capacités et je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de lui dire.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ?

\- Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette si tu lui dis. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à Lena quand à qui je suis. C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui dire que je viens d'une autre planète. Je suis sûr que si je lui en parlais, elle réagirait de la même manière que si je lui disais qu'en fait j'avais été élevé au cœur de la forêt amazonienne. Elle serait surprise puis curieuse pour enfin réalisée que je suis toujours le même qu'elle connait depuis tant d'années. Kara poussa un soupire avant de répondre au chanteur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi. Je lui cache quasiment la moitié de ce que je suis. De plus, avec ce que nous venons de traverser, si je lui dis maintenant, je perdrais définitivement son amitié.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Reign ?

\- Vaguement, elle a fait pas mal de grabuge ici, il y a peu de temps. Je suppose que tu l'as vaincue.

\- Pas vraiment, loin de là même. En réalité, c'est Alex, Lena et surtout Sam qui l'ont neutralisé. Malheureusement pour y parvenir, Lena a trouvé un moyen que je comprends parfaitement en tant que Kara mais qui me révolte en tant que Supergirl. Du coup, Kara la journaliste a toujours d'excellentes relations avec son amie et patronne Lena mais c'est plutôt polaire comme relation entre Supergirl et Miss Luthor. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'une amitié entre Lena Luthor et Supergirl est même impossible.

\- Et tu arrives à gérer sans exploser ? demanda Justin avec un sourire en coin. Je comprends mieux ta nervosité quand tu as compris que j'étais un extraterrestre. Tu t'es demandée quelle catastrophe allait encore arrivée.

\- C'est un peu ça et quand j'ai su qu'Alex allait nous rejoindre, j'ai vraiment imaginé le pire.

\- Une question à propos de ta sœur. Alex a l'air de plutôt bien connaitre Lena car je suppose que tu lui en parle beaucoup mais Lena connait-elle Alex ?

\- Oui, elles se connaissent. Avant le désastre Reign, nous faisions souvent des soirées toutes les 4 et j'avoue que ça me manque. J'aimerai revenir en arrière.

\- Ok, j'ai deux questions. Lena connait Alex mais en tant que quoi, ta sœur, l'agent du D.E.O ou les deux ? Et est-ce que tu viens bien de sous-entendre que Reign était votre amie ?

\- Reign a toujours été notre ennemie, à la différence de Sam.

\- Sam ? Ça fait deux fois que tu mentionne cette personne mais là, je suis perdu !

\- Samantha Ariès. Une vielle amie de Lena.

\- La maman de Ruby ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Je les ai croisé une ou deux fois et je sais que Lena les aime beaucoup mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- En fait Sam et Reign sont une seule et même personne. C'est Lena qui a compris la première et a tout fait pour sauver Sam y compris créer de la kryptonienne de synthèse pour bloquer les pouvoirs de Reign. Or la kryptonienne est la seule chose sur Terre qui peut me tuer.

\- Ah, je commence à mieux comprendre le problème. Je suppose de Lena a réussi à sauver Sam grâce à ça ?

\- Et à une bonne dose de persuasion de ma sœur. Sam est restée repliée sur elle-même un mois suite à ça. Et encore une fois c'est Alex et Lena qui ont réussi à lui faire remonter la pente. Seulement j'ai l'impression que ce cauchemar ne finira jamais. J'ai confiance en Lena, elle a suffisamment prouvé qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à sa famille mais savoir qu'elle possède une arme capable d'avoir ma peau, me mets mal à l'aise. Alex ne lui pardonne pas de nous avoir caché ses recherches sur Reign. Lena ne comprend pas pourquoi personne n'accepte qu'elle ait fait ça pour le bien de tous et Sam s'en veut pour tout le reste.

\- Effectivement la situation n'est pas banale. Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Alex. Qu'est-ce que Lena sait sur ta sœur ?

\- Que c'est ma sœur et que c'est un agent du D.E.O.. Elle l'avait pris pour ma petite amie la première fois où elles se sont croisées chez moi bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient. Elles se sont même mutuellement sauvées la vie à leur première rencontre. Du coup Lena savait qu'Alex était un agent fédéral. Ce n'est qu'avec le fiasco Reign que Lena a découvert de quelle agence était ma sœur.

\- Elle lui en a voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?

\- Pendant 5 minutes, répondit Kara en se souvenant qu'Alex avait presque prit la défense de Lena quand elles étaient dans l'esprit de Sam alors que Lena les attaquait à propos des identités secrètes.

\- Tu vois. Même pour ta sœur, ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid quand Lena a découvert que son boulot s'était le contrôle des extra-terrestres.

\- Mais comme toi, Alex n'a jamais dissimulé sa véritable nature. Elle a juste légèrement mentit sur son job, alors que moi … termina la kryptonienne en poussant un soupir.

\- Et si je ne te donnais pas deux mais cinq pass pour ce soir, est-ce que ça ne serait pas l'occasion de tout remettre à plat ? demanda le chanteur alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvées toutes les 4 depuis que tout ce bazar a pris fin.

\- Vous ne serez pas que 4, vous serez 5. Ruby sera là pour faire tampon. Elle doit avoir 10 ans maintenant ?

\- 12 et effectivement aucune de nous ne fera dégénérer la situation en sa présence, nous avons juré de la protéger de tout.

\- Je m'en doutais, répliqua Justin avec un sourire bienveillant. Voilà ce que je te propose. Ce soir, vous venez assister à mon concert toutes les cinq et après vous me rejoindrez dans ma loge. Si je vois que l'ambiance entre vous est bonne, je dirais à Lena que je ne suis pas de la Terre. Suivant sa réaction, tu pourras alors lui avouer ton secret.

\- Non, Justin. Je ne veux pas ruiner votre amitié juste parce que je suis lâche, répondit horrifiée Kara. Nous viendrons à ton concert car c'est effectivement un bon moyen pour repartir à zéro mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien pour le reste.

\- Supergirl lâche, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Non, Kara, tu n'es pas lâche. Tu es juste complètement paniquée. Tu as peur que si Lena apprend ton autre identité, votre amitié vole définitivement en éclat et qu'elle devienne une véritable Luthor.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas télépathe ? demanda la kryptonienne franchement perplexe que le chanteur l'ait si bien cerné.

\- C'est bien de reconnaitre les émotions mais le véritable don consiste à comprendre ce qui les provoque. C'est pour ça qu'on fait appelle à mon peuple à travers toute la galaxie. Les meilleurs médiateurs sont capables de trouver d'où proviennent chaque nuance de peur, de panique mais également l'étincelle de courage qu'il faut pour que les gens acceptent de faire ce qu'il faut, expliqua le chanteur. Laisses moi être ça aujourd'hui pour toi et Lena.

\- Je … je vais y réfléchir. Tu veux une autre bière ? demanda Kara en remarquant que Justin avait fini sa boisson et voyant un moyen de s'échapper de cette conversation.

\- Ta sœur a raison, tu es transparente. Je suis surprise que Lena n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre tes deux personnalités. Non, c'est bon, il va être temps que j'aille travailler. Tu vas pouvoir faire ton article avec le peu dont on a discuté ?

\- J'ai une bonne base. Pour le reste, ta biographie officiel et Wikipédia m'aideront. Et puis Lena pourra toujours m'aider pour les petits détails … enfin si tu promets de ne rien lui dire.

\- On verra. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'enfiler ton costume rouge et bleu parce que je veux vraiment voler, » termina Justin en se levant.

A SUIVRE ...


	3. Chapter 3

M.L. Casper désolée de te décevoir mais les ennuies de Kara ne sont pas encore finit

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Kara se posa à l'arrière de la TechAréna, elle se sentait plus apaisée comme à chaque fois qu'elle volait. Justin, lui, ressemblait à un gosse le matin de noël qui vient de découvrir le cadeau qu'il voulait absolument au milieu de tous ses paquets. La kryptonienne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand le chanteur lui dit :

« - Alors ça, c'était le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais fait. La prochaine fois que je reviens à National City, promets-moi que tu m'emmèneras voler à nouveau.

\- C'est promis !

\- Aller, je vais te chercher tes pass, juste le temps de trouver … Yann, expliqua Justin avant de voir l'un des techniciens de son équipe transportait un énorme pot l'intérieur de la salle de concert. Il l'interpella : Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ça dans les mains ?

\- Daniel m'a demandé de rentrer cette plante parce qu'apparemment elle est fragile. Il a dit que j'étais le plus capable faire ça parce qu'entre plante verte, on pouvait se comprendre.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que la seule personne à qui tu devais obéir, c'est moi, expliqua Justin et Kara voyait bien qu'il faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Poses ça contre le mur et va me chercher la liste des V.I.P. et de quoi faire des accréditations.

\- Oui, Justin, lui répondit le jeune homme en posant délicatement le pot et en rentrant à l'intérieur.

\- Un souci ? demanda la kryptonienne en constatant que le chanteur gardait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oui et non. Yann est trop boadicé et Daniel trop terrien. Là où l'un cherche en permanence le conflit, l'autre fait tout pour apaiser les tensions. Malheureusement, je ne peux me séparer ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

\- Yann est ton frère ? demanda la journaliste en se souvenant que Justin n'était pas enfant unique.

\- Non, c'est un cousin. Ma tante m'a demandé de le former sur Terre un an ou deux. Je ne voulais pas au départ car je sais à quel point c'est compliqué avec notre don de bien s'intégrer si nous ne sommes pas sur Terre depuis notre plus jeune âge mais quand ma mère a fait pression aussi, j'ai cédé. Je l'ai pris comme assistant et l'erreur que j'ai faite, c'est de dire à toute l'équipe qu'il était de ma famille. Daniel, mon régisseur depuis mon retour à la chanson, l'a pris en grippe et s'arrange pour lui donner des tâches humiliantes à chaque fois que je ne suis pas là. Je crois que je vais devoir finalement assumé mon état de boadicé.

\- Tu as réussi à faire réfléchir ma sœur, je peux te garantir que ça relève presque de l'impossible. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu résoudras ce conflit sans problème. Tu sais, les kryptoniens faisaient appel à votre peuple en cas de crise majeure mais on nous enseignait certaines de vos philosophies à l'école. Et je sais que Kal s'en est beaucoup inspiré dans certaines négociations.

\- Kal ?

\- Mon cousin, tu sais, l'autre kryptonien avec une cape rouge qui s'occupe plutôt de Métropolis.

\- Oh ! Et bien, au nom de tout mon peuple, je suis flatté que Superman nous prenne en exemple, remercia Justin alors que Yann revenait les bras chargés.

\- Sarah dit qu'il n'y a presque plus de place en loge pour le concert de ce soir mais pour celui de demain, c'est encore bon, expliqua l'assistant en donnant une tablette au chanteur alors qu'il posait par terre ce qui ressemblait à une imprimante.

\- Combien il reste de place privilégiée pour ce soir ?

\- 5

\- C'est parfait, c'est juste le nombre que j'ai besoin. Alors on a dit qu'il faillait des pass pour Lena Luthor, facile, dit Justin en tapant sur la tablette. Sam Ariès…

\- Samantha, tu dois sûrement devoir mettre le prénom complet, enchérit la kryptonienne alors que le premier pass sortait de la machine.

\- Samantha Ariès donc. Ruby, je suppose Ariès. Kara confirma d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant le plus compliqué. J'ai vos prénoms et encore incomplet pour ta sœur mais pas votre nom de famille. La journaliste jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui s'occupait de plastifier les laisser-passer et le chanteur comprit : tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne dira rien même si je ne lui en donne pas clairement l'ordre, chose que je vais en plus faire.

\- Ok, alors les derniers pass sont pour Alexandra Danvers, elle va me détester et Kara Danvers.

\- Et voilà, j'espère bien vous voir après le concert, dit Justin alors que Yann tendait les cinq badges plastifiés à l'héroïne.

\- Je ferais tout pour, répondit Kara en les récupérant et en prenant son envol.

\- Rapportes tout ça à Sarah qu'elle puisse faire les modifications et dis-lui bien que ce n'est pas une erreur, qu'il s'agit bien de cinq pass ultime. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas accordé qu'elle risque de penser que j'ai fait une boulette.

\- Très bien. Et c'est quoi des pass ultimes ? demanda son cousin en reprenant tout le matériel dans les bras.

\- Ça permet à son porteur d'avoir accès à l'intégralité de la salle, y compris la scène et les coulisses et bien sûr de voir le concert depuis l'une des loges.

\- Tu dois sacrément avoir confiance en elles pour leur donner ce privilège.

\- C'est capital pour elles d'avoir ce privilège même si, c'est vrai qu'elles ont toute ma confiance. Quand tu auras tout reposé, trouves Aziz et demandes lui de me rejoindre dans ma loge. Il faut que je fasse le point avec lui sur deux-trois effets lumière, » conclut le chanteur en rentrant dans la salle de concert en compagnie de son cousin.

Quand Kara revient enfin chez CatCo, elle s'aperçut que plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Elle avait passé un message à sa sœur pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait les pass pour le concert du soir mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire que Sam et Lena étaient également invitées. Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue que sa sœur viendrait si elle savait que leurs amies seraient là. Ce qui était également vrai pour Lena. Seulement Kara cachait déjà tellement de choses à sa meilleure amie qu'elle décida d'être franche avec elle. Quand la journaliste rentra dans le bureau de sa patronne, celle-ci lui demanda :

« - Tout c'est bien passé avec Justin ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit l'héroïne en posant les cinq badges, les noms bien en évidence.

\- Effectivement, souffla Lena en récupérant le sien. Des ultimes en plus, la dernière fois qu'il m'en a offert un, c'était après qu'il est reconquit Jessica. Je n'avais pas pu l'utiliser à l'époque.

\- Mais ce soir, tu es obligée.

\- Kara, tu sais bien que j'ai déjà des choses de planifiées.

\- Regardes les quatre autre noms et oses me dire que les choses que tu as déjà prévues ne peuvent pas être décalées, répliqua la kryptonienne avec humeur. La dernière des Luthor surprise par le ton employé par son amie, posa les yeux sur les pass. Après quelques secondes de silences, elle dit :

\- Tu n'en as pas demandé pour James.

\- Non, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Kara. Ecoutes, j'ai pensé que c'était une soirée pour nous, un bon moyen de tout remettre à plat et de laisser définitivement Reign derrière nous.

\- Cela part d'une bonne intention mais tu n'en sais pas assez sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pour que nous arrivions à vaincre Reign pour que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Je sais que vous vous en voulez les unes les autre et que Supergirl est aussi en partit responsable. Seulement, j'ai en marre. Marre que à chaque fois que Alex et toi êtes dans la même pièce, vous vous regardiez en chien de faïence. Marre que Sam se renferme sur elle-même à chaque fois qu'on lui explique que toute cette histoire n'est pas de sa faute et qu'elle a toute sa place parmi les gens ordinaires. Marre que Ruby soit triste ou apeurée à chaque fois qu'elle regarde sa mère. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour apaiser les tensions entre Supergirl et toi mais entre nous, je vais tout faire pour que la situation redevienne plus sereine même si j'ai conscience que ça ne sera pas facile car c'est impossible d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Seulement, je pense qu'il est temps de tourner la page et d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Ce concert nous prouvera à toutes les quatre que nous sommes toujours amies et que nous pouvons à nouveau passer des bons moments ensemble.

\- Je vais aller voir Sam, répondit Lena d'une voix neutre en fixant toujours les pass. En attendant, tu as un article à écrire, il me semble, continua la présidente de CatCo sur le même ton.

\- Merci Lena, » conclut Kara en récurant son badge et celui de sa sœur et en quittant le bureau de son amie.

Quand les sœurs Danvers arrivèrent au concert le soir même, elles furent surprises de l'accueil qu'on leur réserva grâce à leur pass. Elles savaient bien sûre qu'elles n'allaient pas faire la queue mais elles n'auraient pas imaginé qu'une hôtesse allait leur faciliter leur passage au contrôle de sécurité, ce qui arrangea Alex qui avait gardé son pistolet puis les conduire à leur place. Kara en profita pour faire des remontrances à sa sœur vis-à-vis de son arme. L'ainée ne put s'empêcher de sourire car malgré le ton de sa cadette, elle savait bien que c'était une chamaillerie sans conséquence. Elle réalisa également que sa sœur faisait tout pour que tout le monde retrouve la bonne humeur malgré les temps difficiles qu'elles venaient de traverser. C'est pour ça que quand elle découvrit Lena, Sam et Ruby déjà assises sur la même rangée qu'elles, elle ne put rien reprocher à Kara. Elle remercia leur hôtesse, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur avec un sourire avant de s'installer à côté de Ruby. La jeune fille l'accueillit avec bonheur alors que les deux autres femmes lui adressèrent un signe de tête. Kara s'assit à son tour et remarqua l'échange entre Lena et Alex. Elles s'emblaient avoir décidé de mettre leur ressentiment de côté, au moins pour la soirée et c'est la seule chose que la kryptonienne leur demandait pour l'instant. Ruby avait récupéré le programme du concert et était en train de le détailler à Alex. Vu le regard qu'échangèrent Lena et Sam, elles avaient déjà entendu toutes les chansons que Justin avait prévu pour sa prestation de la soirée. La journaliste laissa vagabonder son esprit. Les places V.I.P. se trouvaient à droite de la scène, légèrement en hauteur par rapport à la fosse. Un nombre impressionnant d'adolescentes se pressaient au pied de la scène alors que les familles prenaient place dans les gradins. Kara savait que Justin était populaire mais n'avait pas vraiment conscience jusque-là qu'il était aimé par un public aussi diversifié. Puis la lumière baissa doucement et les cries redoublèrent. Quand les premières mesures très électro de Filthy résonnèrent, la kryptonienne dut se boucher les oreilles car le bruit dans la TechAréna ressemblait à l'explosion d'une bombe de plusieurs tonnes. Elle sentit Alex lui toucher le bras. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir que sa sœur lui tendait des boules quiès. Kara les prit avec gratitude et les mit en place.

Quand les dernières notes de Say Something retentirent, la kryptonienne remit les pieds dans la réalité. Elle s'était laissée porter par les mélodies du chanteur. Justin avait alterné les titres de son nouvel album avec d'autres plus anciens mais très connus comme Rock Your Body et Sexy Back. Alors que ses danseurs et musiciens quittaient la scène, il vient s'assoir tout près de son public, sa guitare toujours autour du cou. Le chanteur demanda à son public « Alors est-ce que ça vous plait ? » Une énorme clameur retentit. Ruby s'était levée pour pouvoir sauter sur place comme toutes les filles de son âge. Cette réaction arracha un sourire aux quatre adultes. Justin applaudit avant de reprendre « La plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà toutes les chansons que mon équipe et moi venons de vous interpréter. Maintenant ce soir est un soir un peu particulier. Ce soir, j'accueille une de mes plus anciennes et une de mes plus récentes amies. Les voir ce matin m'a donné l'idée d'une nouvelle chanson. Est-ce que vous voulez l'entendre ? » La salle se mit à hurler son approbation. Lena et Alex jetèrent un coup d'œil à Kara qui haussa les épaules, totalement perplexe face à l'annonce du chanteur. Ruby et Sam se regardèrent, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Justin ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur lui en annonçant « Et bien le public est roi. Mike, tu peux me rejoindre au piano. On va leur montrer que nous pouvons aussi improviser du bon son ! » Le chanteur se leva sous les viva de son public. Son pianiste s'assit derrière son clavier alors que Justin rebranchait le jack sur sa guitare avant de prendre place au pied du piano. Il rajusta son micro pendant que la salle plongeait dans le noir, juste la poursuite restant allumée et éclairant le chanteur dans un cône de lumière. Alex fut surprise du nombre de lumières présentes dans la fosse avant de réaliser que cela provenait des torches des téléphones portables. Ruby avait également sorti son portable et allumait la lampe. Elle fit un sourire à la jeune fille qui lui rendit avant que la jeune Ariès ne reporte son attention sur la scène. Sam remercia l'agent du D.E.O. d'un signe de tête pour toute l'attention qu'elle portait à sa fille. L'ainée des Danvers constata que la joie qu'affichait l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Remarquant que la main de Sam reposait sur l'épaule de Ruby qui s'était collée à sa mère, Alex posa discrètement sa main dessus et la serra un bref instant. Enfin c'est ce que voulait faire l'ainée des Danvers mais Sam lia ses doigts aux siens, l'empêchant de se retirer. Lena et Kara remarquèrent les mains jointes des deux femmes et échangèrent un sourire. Cela valut à la kryptonienne un coup de coude de la part de sa sœur. La voix de Justin mit fin à ce moment de complicité. La mélodie que le piano jouait était plutôt douce et c'était étrange de ne pas voir le chanteur danser. Mais quand Justin commença à chanter, il envouta littéralement la salle :

« L'information tourne en boucle depuis ce matin. Je ne peux l'éviter.

Même si je ferme les yeux, je ne peux y échapper.

Télé et radio se relaient pour parler du scoop de l'année.

Il avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner et pourtant … »

Le piano joua quelques notes seul avant que le chanteur ne reprenne :

« Je ne dois surtout pas me retourner. Je ne veux pas voir.

J'ai l'impression de les trahir en fuyant ainsi.

Je peux rester en vie grâce à eux mais à quel prix ?

Je vais devoir assumer le poids de leur sacrifice. »

Justin se mit enfin à gratter sa guitare pour accompagner son musicien et tout le monde compris que c'était le refrain qui allait démarrer :

« La vie nous fait prendre des décisions difficiles.

Ces choix chamboulent nos vies.

Mais parfois ces changements de direction nous font trouver le bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur car mon choix, c'est toi. »

Le piano reprit la mélodie seule pour le deuxième couplet :

« J'ouvre les yeux et je vois son visage.

Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi ont-ils accepter ?

Elle est effrayée mais moi aussi et je me sens trahie.

Je crois que plus rien ne sera jamais simple »

Alors que l'intermède retentissait, Alex commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Les paroles étaient tellement vagues qu'elles pouvaient faire référence à n'importe quoi mais elle avait l'impression que cela parlait d'elles. Lena et son frère dans la première partie, le départ de Kara de Krypton dans la seconde et maintenant elle et l'arrivée de la kyptonienne dans sa vie. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres femmes, elle se rendit compte que ni Lena, ni Sam ne semblaient perturbé par la chanson contrairement à Kara qui semblait perplexe. La quatrième strophe démarra et l'agent du D.E.O décida d'être plus attentive :

« J'aimerai revenir en arrière et faire que ça n'arrive jamais.

Je vois la peur dans le regard des gens qui m'entourent.

J'aimerais leur dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Seulement ce serait leur mentir. »

Alors que le refrain commençait, Alex sentit les doigts de Sam se crispaient sur les siens. Elle regarda son amie pour voir que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Lena remarqua aussi la détresse de l'ex-directrice de L-Corp et posa une main sur son genou en geste de soutien. L'ainée des Danvers regarda sa sœur d'un œil noir signifiant qu'elles allaient avoir une longue conversation toutes les deux et que la kryptonienne avait intérêt à avoir de bons arguments pour avoir raconté à Justin l'épisode Reign. La journaliste prit un air coupable juste avant que le troisième couplet démarre.

« Ça a été dur mais aujourd'hui, j'y suis arrivée.

Les gens ont confiance en moi.

Ils savent que je ferais tout pour les protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Peu importe ce que cela coûte, je fais les bons choix à présent. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la chanson, Justin accompagna le piano avec sa guitare sur les quelques notes de l'interlude. Puis il reprit :

« Bien sûr j'ai toujours peur d'être trahie et d'avoir mal.

Seulement j'ai aussi appris à faire confiance.

Je ne suis plus seul à présent, tu es à mes côtés.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur car mon choix, c'est toi. »

Tout le public de la TechArena reprit le refrain en cœur avec Justin. Ruby s'était levé et tapait dans ses mains alors que les 4 adultes étaient figées. Kara, bouche bée, cherchait toujours à comprendre comment le chanteur avait pu extrapoler autant de choses suite à leur discussion. Alex ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère contre sa sœur ou contre Justin. Sam ne put empêcher une larme de couler car la chanson avait fait ressurgir les mauvais souvenirs de ces derniers mois. Lena était perplexe, elle avait finalement fait le rapprochement entre les paroles et sa vie ainsi que celle de Sam. La présidente de CatCo avait raconté des choses à Justin mais pas autant et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Kara lui aurait parlé de Reign. Elle regarda ses amies et s'aperçut qu'elles avaient toutes eu une réaction différente. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sam était bouleversée mais beaucoup moins pourquoi Alex s'emblait furieuse et Kara à deux doigts de la panique. Alors que les premières notes de Can't stop the feeling retentissaient, Ruby se retourna pour s'assoir mais réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, répondirent en cœur les 4 adultes.

\- Vous avez promis de ne plus jamais me mentir même pour mon bien, répliqua la jeune fille en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est rien, je t'assure ma puce, expliqua Sam en lui tendant sa main libre. C'est juste que cette chanson a fait ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs…

\- Et que certaines personnes vont devoir s'expliquer, renchérit Alex d'une voix glaciale.

\- C'est peut être une bonne chose, dit Ruby en s'asseyant avant de reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lena.

\- Quand maman est enfin rentrée à la maison après que Reign soit partit, nous avons eu une longue conversation. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu comprendre et ne plus en vouloir à maman. Mais vous, je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de discuter toutes les quatre ensembles de ce qu'il s'est passé et de ce que vous avez dû faire pour vaincre Reign. Du coup, Justin est vraiment génial si avec une chanson et alors qu'il ne vous connait pas, il vous permet de faire le point et peut-être de tourner la page.

\- Tu te trompes sur une chose, Ruby. Justin me connait et connait Lena, souffla Kara.

\- Alors c'est vous, ses amies pour qui il a écrit cette chanson. »

La dernière remarque de la jeune Ariès eu le mérite de conclure la conversation tellement elle prit au dépourvu les quatre femmes.

Après deux ou trois chansons, juste à la fin de Like I love you, Ruby murmura à l'oreille de sa mère « Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu as besoin d'Alex. Je sais à quel point elle est géniale et si elle peut t'aider alors c'est cool. » L'agent du D.E.O avait également entendu ces paroles. Quand Sam la regarda avec un air gêné, l'ainée des Danvers lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle choisit ce moment-là pour délier leurs mains car des fourmis avaient élu domicile dans ses doigts et la position était de moins en moins supportable. Alex vit un éclair de désespoir traverser le regard de l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp mais elle le chassa aussitôt en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie. Sam, à nouveau tranquille posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille. Lena capta le regard de l'ainée des Danvers et la remercia de toute l'attention qu'elle portait à ses amies. Alex répondit d'un hochement de tête qui résonna comme une promesse. Kara, en voyant ça, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se mettre à avoir confiance en l'avenir.

A SUIVRE ...


	4. Chapter 4

M.L. Casper, pour être honnête, quand j'ai écrit le dialogue James n'apparaissait même pas et puis je me suis souvenue que c'était le petit ami de Lena :-))

Bonne lecture

* * *

Alors que Justin sortait enfin de scène après son deuxième rappel et que les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent, Kara eut la surprise de voir Yann rentrer dans les loges. La kryptonienne se tendit alors qu'il approchait d'elles. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, elle faillit fuir en hyper vitesse.

« - Bonsoir mesdames et jeune fille. Justin m'a demandé de venir vous chercher et vous accompagner jusqu'à sa loge.

\- Trop bien ! s'écria Ruby en bondissant de son siège.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alex plus calmement sentant qu'une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver.

\- Il veut apparemment savoir si vous avez aimé son spectacle. Il m'a aussi demandé de répondre à toutes vos questions en attendant qu'il nous rejoigne.

\- Tout le spectacle ou juste une chanson en particulier ? feula l'agent du D.E.O. alors que Lena et Kara se levaient.

\- Il n'a pas précisé, répondit l'assistant en reculant d'un pas face à l'hostilité d'Alex.

\- Très bien, allons voir ce que le grand Justin a à nous dire, » répondit l'ainée des Danvers en se levant. Sam la suivit et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi glissa sa main dans celle d'Alex. Celle-ci referma ses doigts sur ceux de son amie sans rien dire. Kara surprit ce geste mais vu le regard que lui lançait sa sœur, elle préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Lena, devant elles, ne vit rien de cette scène et demanda à Yann :

« - Comment saviez-vous que c'était nous que vous deviez venir chercher ?

\- Je connais vos places et j'ai croisé Kara ce matin. » Alex ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une claque dans la tête de sa sœur suite à cette remarque. Ce geste surprit Sam et Lena mais elles n'osèrent poser de question. Kara sentait la panique montait car elle avait compris, comme sa sœur, que son secret risquait de ne pas survivre à cette soirée. Ruby ne remarqua rien car elle noyait le pauvre cousin de Justin sous une tonne de question. Le jeune homme fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent dans la loge du chanteur. La kryptonienne voyant bien qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux et avec un sourire, elle le remercia en lui disant qu'elles pouvaient attendre Justin toutes seules. Yann lui en fut reconnaissant et prit plus la fuite qu'il ne partit. Ruby était extatique de se trouver dans la loge du chanteur et n'arrêtait de faire des selfies. Ce comportement faisait rire Lena et Sam avait réussi à esquisser un sourire mais les sœurs Danvers n'arrivaient pas à participer à la joie de la jeune fille. Kara s'était assise aussi loin que possible de la présidente de CatCo et gardait les yeux baissés. Alex aurait bien voulu dire deux mots à la kryptonienne mais l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp ne lui avait pas lâché la main, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir une explication avec sa sœur. L'agent du D.E.O. rongeait donc son frein en attendant l'arrivée de la star. Justin franchit le seuil de la porte environ dix minutes après leur arrivée et dû s'arrêter quand toutes les émotions présentes dans la pièce le percutèrent. Il avait croisé Yann quelques instants plutôt et son cousin semblait assez perturbé mais il n'avait pas compris que cela avait un lien avec les personnes qui l'attendaient dans sa loge. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à la joie de Ruby et accueillit avec reconnaissance celle de Lena. Par contre, la peine de Sam, la panique de Kara et surtout la colère d'Alex le prirent complètement au dépourvu. Il se demanda quelques secondes si finalement il n'avait pas fait une erreur mais alors qu'il prenait le temps d'analyser la situation, il réalisa que toutes ces émotions ne servaient qu'à en cacher une une autre et que ce sentiment n'aurait jamais dû survivre à cette soirée. Le chanteur décida de continuer sur sa lancé même si c'était quitte ou double mais il ne supportait pas de ressentir la peur chez quiconque. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Ruby se précipita vers lui et dit :

« - Oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment vous ! J'y crois pas et mes copines n'ont plus ne vont jamais me croire quand je vais leur raconter.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi et je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire pour prouver à tes amies que tu dis la vérité, répondit le chanteur avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah oui, quoi ?

\- Des selfies bien sûr. D'abord, toi et moi puis avec ta mère et enfin tous ensemble. Comme ça, personne ne pourra te traiter de menteuse.

\- Trop bien ! » s'exclama la jeune fille alors que Justin prenait place à ses côtés pour les premières photos. Ruby était rayonnante au côté du chanteur et les selfies furent réussit peu importe les poses qu'ils prenaient. Justin s'assit ensuite sur le canapé entre Sam et Lena et Ruby s'installa naturellement sur les genoux de sa mère. Le chanteur prit une première photo d'eux trois mais constata que bien que l'ex-directrice de L-Corp souriait, la joie n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il décida de changer de stratégie.

« - Lena, on va changer de place toi et moi. Kara, agent Danvers, prenez place derrière nous.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit la kryptonienne alors que sa sœur croisait les bras pour appuyer ces propos.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lena surprise alors qu'elle prenait la place de Justin et inversement.

\- Sam et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Alex et moi, nous ne sommes que des pièces rapportées à votre amitié. Notre place n'est pas à vos côtés, répondit Kara avec tristesse alors que son ainée posait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée débile ? s'exclama Sam avec fougue. Si vous n'aviez pas été là toutes les trois durant l'année écoulée, je ne serais pas assise sur ce canapé aujourd'hui. Lena hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de son amie. Justin sourit discrètement car c'est exactement ce genre de réaction qu'il voulait provoquer.

\- Alex, s'il te plait, dit Ruby d'une petite voix. Kara, toi aussi. Vous êtes de la famille et je vous veux sur la photo.

\- Très bien, » capitula l'agent du D.E.O. en jetant un regard assassin au chanteur puis s'installa dernière Lena alors que sa sœur prenait place derrière Sam. Justin cadra et prit la photo. Celle-ci était jolie mais il manquait quelque chose. Les filles souriaient mais seulement c'était un sourire de façade. Le chanteur décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

« - Kara, il faudrait que tu changes de place avec ta sœur sinon je n'arriverais jamais à cadrer pour avoir une bonne photo.

\- On a qu'à se mettre à genoux, répondit Alex mais avant que l'agent du D.E.O. n'ajoute quoique ce soit, Sam lui prit la main et l'a tira légèrement vers elle. L'ainée des Danvers, vaincue, inversa avec sa sœur. Kara sentit son cœur s'accélérait quand le parfum de Lena lui parvient. La présidente de Cat-Co lui sourit et la kryptonienne ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule. Justin sentit enfin les craintes des quatre femmes s'apaisaient et chacune afficha enfin un vrai sourire. Le chanteur immortalisa immédiatement le moment. Il pianota ensuite sur le portable de l'adolescente. Ruby curieuse, lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Je m'envois la photo ainsi qu'à ta mère et ses amies.

\- Je vais avoir votre numéro ? s'exclama la jeune fille surexcitée.

\- Si tu promets de ne le donner à personne, alors oui, tu peux le garder, expliqua le chanteur en lui rendant son portable alors que des bips de notification retentissaient dans la loge.

\- Trop cool ! C'est promis, je le garderais pour moi.

\- Et la prochaine fois que je viendrais à National City, appelle moi que je puisse te donner des billets pour mon concert.

\- Wahou ! Merci, » répondit Ruby en se jetant dans les bras de Justin qui manqua de tomber du canapé. Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête étonnée du chanteur. Lena la suivit dans son hilarité et Sam et Kara sourirent de bon cœur. La jeune fille finit par lâcher le boadicé et se rassoir sur les genoux de sa mère. Justin se leva du canapé et s'appuya contre la coiffeuse. Il inspira et laissa les émotions dans la pièce l'envahir. Ruby débordait encore plus de joie qu'à son arrivé. La colère d'Alex s'était un peu apaisée idem pour la peine de Sam. Le chanteur ne saurait dire si c'était le moment de détente qu'ils venaient de partager ou si c'était la présence de l'autre qui les avait tranquillisés. A l'inverse, Lena semblait perplexe par ce qui venait d'être dit dans cette loge. Kara, elle, était toujours dans le même état de nervosité. Justin sourit à nouveau et Alex comprit que les ennuis allaient commencer au moment où il prit la parole :

« - Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du concert ?

\- Il était génial. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre les nouvelles chansons de votre dernier album sauf Say Something à la radio mais ça a n'à rien à voir avec un live.

\- Je t'enverrais un album dédicacé.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me fera un autre super souvenir de cette soirée.

\- Mais attends, tu dis que tu n'as pas entendu les autres. Tu n'aimes pas mes chansons ? A moins que ce soit ta mère qui …

\- Non, non, non, pas du tout. Maman envisageait de m'offrir les billets du concert pour Noël mais …

\- J'ai eu un problème de santé, finit Sam à la place de sa fille. La réplique jeta un froid et Justin plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à sa prochaine manœuvre. Il regarda tour à tour les 4 femmes en face de lui et prit sa décision :

\- Et bien, puisque finalement tu es là, est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir une visite V.I.P. ?

\- J'y crois pas, ça serait absolument fantastique, s'exclama la jeune fille en bondissant du canapé.

\- Alors on est partit ! répondit le chanteur en se levant le sourire aux lèvres. Mais voyant que les autres adultes allaient se lever, il rajouta : non, restez. On revient vite et je veux que Ruby en profite un maximum. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va être traitée comme une star. » Et il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer car il sortit avec la jeune fille. Justin la conduisit au plateau central car il espérait trouver sa responsable des relations publiques. Et ça ne loupa pas.

« - Sarah ! Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se retourna et souffla. Le chanteur sourit et enchaina, tu as 5 minutes ?

\- J'ai finit de bosser et je pensais rentrer à l'hôtel dormir. Et tu devrais en faire autant, la maison de disque a validé l'idée d'une photo commune. J'ai déjà vu avec l'assistante de Miss Luthor et tu dois être chez CatCo demain à 9h.

\- Pourquoi tu vois Lena demain ? demanda Ruby timidement

\- Elle et moi, on va faire la couverture du prochain CatCo magasin pour illustrer l'article de Kara.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? demanda Sarah un peu calmée.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire la grande visite à Ruby, tout lui montrer et tout lui expliquer ?

\- Justin, je croyais que tu en avais finit avec ces connerie, souffla la responsable.

\- C'est finit et tu peux même appeler Jessica, elle est au courant de ce que je dois faire ce soir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore de cette histoire ?

\- La mère de Ruby, Lena Luthor et deux de ses amies sont dans ma loge et je dois les aider à résoudre leur problème, murmura Justin à l'oreille de sa collaboratrice.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Sarah fataliste. Combien ?

\- Une demi-heure !

\- Aller, ma grande ! C'est partit ! Est-ce que tu voudrais voir quelque chose en particulier ?

\- La régie. Alex m'a expliqué que c'était de là que tout était géré et que même si le chanteur était bon, s'il y avait un beug dans la console, c'est tout le spectacle qui serait gâché.

\- Daniel vient de partir mais je devrais pouvoir t'expliquer 2-3 choses.

\- Cool ! remercia Ruby en suivant la jeune femme mais elle se retourna vers le chanteur et demanda : votre nouvelle chanson parlait bien d'elles, j'avais raison ? Justin hocha la tête avec un sourire affectueux. Merci de les aider.»

A SUIVRE ...


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre, ce qui donne une fic courte mais vu que les chapitres sont plus long, l'histoire est en réalité aussi longue que les autres. Merci encore à tous de m'avoir lu et spéciale dédicace à AlineGranger et M.L Casper, j'attendais vos review avec impatience chaque semaine

Normalement je devrais publier une nouvelle histoire pour Noël, en tout cas elle est déjà en cours.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Justin était de retour dans sa loge à peine 5 minutes après son départ. Quand Alex le vit revenir seul, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous sa veste, d'attraper la crosse de son arme et de demander :

« - Où est Ruby ?

\- Du calme, elle est avec Sarah, elles seront de retour dans une demi-heure. Seriez-vous armés Agent Danvers ? demanda le chanteur en réalisant la position tendue qu'avait adopté l'ainée des Danvers.

\- C'est possible, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Alex ! s'exclama Sam surprise alors que Kara secouait la tête résignée.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda Lena à sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle me l'avait dit avant qu'on vous rejoigne.

\- Je vois, entre sœurs, on se sert les coudes, fit remarquer la présidente de CatCo d'une voix basse.

\- Pourquoi pensiez-vous avoir besoin de votre arme ce soir ? demanda le chanteur en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation qui risquait de dégénérer plus vite qu'il pensait.

\- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, répondit Alex sur le ton du défi alors qu'en réalité, elle était partie précipitamment du D.E.O. et avait oublié de la poser.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il se passe à l'un de mes concerts ? Une invasion extra-terrestre ? » demanda Justin avec un grand sourire et sa réplique fit mouche. Kara le regarda, totalement paniquée. Alex était prête à se jeter sur lui et il serait déjà mort si un regard pouvait tuer. Sam baissa la tête et replongea dans la déprime. Lena regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes dans la pièce avec le sentiment de louper quelque chose d'important. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam en guise de soutient et dit :

« - Ok, cette fois, ça suffit ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache des choses et j'ai horreur de ça. Justin, je sais que tu es incroyablement perspicace mais là… Comment tu connais Alex et comment diable sais-tu que c'est un agent gouvernemental ? » Le chanteur prit le temps de voir la bombe sentimentale exploser avant de répondre à son amie. Il n'eut d'ailleurs la vie sauve que grâce aux réflexes de Kara qui stoppa sa sœur au moment où Alex s'apprêter à lui sauter à la gorge. Lena fut tellement surprise par la réaction de l'ainée des Danvers qu'elle sursauta ce qui fit relever la tête à Sam. L'ex-directrice de L-Corp oublia momentanément sa mélancolie, tellement la fureur d'Alex était palpable. Lena et elle échangèrent un regard perplexe alors que l'agent du D.E.O. prit la parole en desserrant à peine les mâchoires.

« - Heureusement que vous n'êtes à National City que pour quelques jours sinon j'aurais fait de votre vie un enfer.

\- Et je n'en aurais pas attendu moins de vous vu que je viens d'attaquer votre famille, répliqua le chanteur.

\- Justin, arrêtes ! s'exclama Lena en se levant du canapé et en s'interposant entre eux même si la main de Kara qui serrait toujours le bras de sa sœur était une meilleure sécurité pour la vie du chanteur. La présidente de CatCo continua : je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre ton calme comme ça. Et tu sais à qui tu me fait penser à cet instant. Tu me fais penser à Lex et je n'aime pas ça. Donc on va tous respirer un grand coup et vous allez m'expliquer calmement ce qui se passe. » Le chanteur réalisa qu'il s'était fait dominer par la colère d'Alex et qu'il était effectivement à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Voilà le mauvais côté de son don. Il fit donc ce que sa meilleure amie lui conseillait, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. La kryptonienne regarda sa sœur et lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu et que de toute façon c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. L'ainée des Danvers croisa les bras et se renfrogna en s'éloignant de Kara, ce qui la rapprocha de Sam. Instinctivement l'ex-directrice de CatCo lui prit la main et Alex se détendit un peu. Justin, surpris de retrouver son calme si vite, ouvrit les yeux et eut la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé plutôt en voyant la scène. La présence d'Alex à ses côtés apaisait Sam et vice-versa.

« - Bien, maintenant qu'on est plus tranquille, vous allez pouvoir répondre à ma question, dit Lena en se rasseyant, non pas dans le canapé mais dans le siège à coté de Kara. Le chanteur pris donc place sur le canapé et rassembla ses esprits.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Kara en comprenant à quel point Justin était perturbé.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à venir ce soir et même si je ne suis pas le responsable de vos problèmes, je suis le parfait défouloir. Je vais donc assumer jusqu'au bout et j'en ai envie. J'en ai le droit ? demanda-t-il en regarda Alex.

\- Un gratte papier va avoir un peu plus de boulot mais oui, vous avez parfaitement le droit tant que ça ne concerne que vous, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à révéler quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa sœur.

\- Cette conversation devient surréaliste. Pourquoi Alex pourrait t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit à moins que … Lena n'acheva pas sa phrase, son regard naviguant de nouveau entre ses amis.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, je suis trop perspicace pour être normal. Et c'est parce que je ne suis pas d'ici.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas d'ici, tu es canadien ! s'exclama la président de CatCo refusant l'évidence. Kara eu un timide sourire alors qu'Alex émit un reniflement moqueur. Justin, avec un sourire tendre, répondit :

\- Là, c'est toi qui ressembles à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est Britney.

\- La ferme ! Ce que tu sous-entendant est impossible. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, je m'en serais rendu compte depuis.

\- Parfois, on refuse de voir ce qui est sous nos yeux. » Alex faillit réagir à cette réplique mais réalisa que ça risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Lena et Sam et réussit à conserver un calme apparent. Kara lui en fut reconnaissante car elle sentait arriver le point de non-retour. Lena se leva et se mit à tourner en rond puis regardant le chanteur dans les yeux dit :

« - Tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensais qui me trahirait.

\- En quoi je t'ai trahit ? Tu fais partit des rares personnes qui me connaissent vraiment et tu n'es que la deuxième femme à qui je dis que je ne viens pas de la Terre. Ce qui d'ailleurs est faux, je suis né sur Terre mais pas mes parents. Cette planète est autant ma planète que la tienne. J'ai du retourner sur le monde de mes ancêtres que deux ou trois fois et chaque fois, j'ai pris plaisir à revenir sur Terre parce que c'est là que se trouve les personnes que j'aime. La Terre est mon foyer.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! répliqua Lena les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose si je t'avais dit : « Au fait Lena, je viens d'une planète qui se trouve à 8 années-lumière de la Terre et qui s'appelé Boadicé. On mange toujours ensemble vendredi ? » J'ai caché mes origines non pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance ou une autre raison débile dans ce genre mais simplement parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler. Tu es en colère et je peux le comprendre mais la partie raisonnable de toi sait que j'ai raison.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois penser, plus jamais ! répondit la dernière des Luthor avec tant de violence que Justin crut que c'était finalement elle qui allait l'abattre. Tu m'as manipulé, comme eux. Tu as agi exactement comme le faisait mon père et ma mère et Lex. Tu as été égoïste ! Et encore une fois, je perds quelqu'un en qui j'avais totalement confiance.

\- Il avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner et pourtant … murmura Alex en repensant à la première strophe de la fameuse chanson.

\- J'ai écrit cette phrase en pensant à Lex mais finalement j'ai peut-être eu une prémonition, déclara Justin une voix triste. Lena, la porte est ouverte, tu peux t'en aller si tu le souhaite. Sache juste que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je ne suis pas le seul. Le regard du chanteur se porta sur Kara et la présidente de CatCo suivit ce regard.

\- Si je décide de croire Justin qu'en au fait qu'il dise qu'il n'a parlé de ses origines qu'à une seule autre terrienne qui est, je suppose Jessica, comment se fait-il que les sœurs Danvers soient au courant ? Alex, de par son travail, je peux comprendre mais toi, Kara ? A moins que peut-être, toi aussi tu ne sois pas d'ici ? La kryptonienne jeta un regard paniqué à sa sœur qui ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaules et un hochement de tête désabusé.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin quand Justin m'a demandé sa fameuse bière, expliqua Kara sans vraiment répondre à la dernière question de sa meilleure amie. Il se trouve qu'on peut effectivement en acheter à National City mais dans un seul endroit et c'est pour ça que j'ai passé un message à Winn. Je voulais savoir si Justin était dans le registre alien.

\- Ces données sont confidentielles, Winn n'aurait jamais dû te répondre, répliqua Lena toujours sur la défensive.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait, c'est moi qui lui ai dit, continua Alex définitivement calmée car elle avait enfin perçu la détresse de sa sœur mais également de son amie. Quand Winn m'a dit pour la demande de Kara et les pouvoirs que possèdent Justin, j'ai pris peur et j'ai cru qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle donc je les ai rejoint. Même si je me méfis toujours de lui parce que c'est dans ma nature, j'ai découvert quelqu'un qui se servait de ses dons pour faire le bien autour de lui. Je le crois quand il te dit qu'il ne voulait pas cacher ses origines, juste qu'il pensait que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Et s'il m'avait caché d'autre chose ? Je ne sais plus que croire.

\- Crois en ton cœur tout simplement, répondit le chanteur en se levant et en posant les mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Mon don d'empathie m'aide à comprendre et aider les gens qui me sont proches. C'est la seule chose que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment expliqué mais tu sais au fond de toi que si je me sers de mes capacités sur toi, c'est avant tout pour t'aider parce que tu es mon amie. Et je n'ai aucun regret que tu le saches bien au contraire car nous serons plus proche que nous ne l'avons jamais été.

\- Jessica va être furieuse quand elle va savoir que je le sais, répondit Lena d'une petite voix.

\- Elle le sait déjà, je l'ai appelé avant le concert et sa réaction a été « je suis surprise qu'elle ne le sache pas déjà donc vas-y.», expliqua Justin en écartant les bras car il sut qu'il avait gagné au moment où Lena mentionna sa femme. La dernière des Luthor se réfugia dans les bras de son meilleur ami et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Elle murmura :

« - Je suis désolée.

\- Non, c'est à moi de l'être. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait autant d'importance sinon je te l'aurais dit plutôt, répondit le chanteur en regardant Kara, un air navré sur le visage. La kryptonienne haussa les épaules, fataliste. Lena se dégagea de l'étreinte de Justin, essuya ses yeux et demanda une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait :

\- Très bien, maintenant, je veux l'adresse où trouver cette fameuse Giggles. Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler, je veux la goutter.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit recommandé, répondit Justin sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Dans le bar où elle est vendu, elle se trouve sur une étagère spéciale où même moi je n'oserais pas commander l'un des alcools, expliqua l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les boissons étaient séparées, commenta Kara perplexe.

\- Je te garantis que si. Maggie m'a expliqué les risques des spiritueux non terrien et vu ta cuite monumentale, je vais suivre son conseil, » répliqua Alex avant de réaliser l'énorme bourde qu'elle venait de commettre. Kara priait Rao et tous les autres dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que Lena soit encore trop bouleversée pour réfléchir à ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Justin fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant les têtes des sœurs Danvers même si la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Ce fût finalement Sam qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

« - Donc, tu ne viens pas de cette planète ?

\- Elle est arrivée sur Terre, elle avait 12 ans et mes parents l'ont adopté, répondit Alex comprenant enfin où voulait en venir le chanteur avec cette soirée.

\- Je crois que plus rien ne sera jamais simple, fredonna Lena avant de rajouter : donc la première strophe me concerne. La troisième est pour Alex et la dernière parle de Sam. C'est ça ? Justin hocha la tête. Ruby avait raison, ta nouvelle chanson parle de nous. Mais comment as-tu su pour Sam et son problème et Kara est concernée par quelle strophe ?

\- Un peu la troisième mais surtout la seconde, répondit l'intéressée. Et c'est moi qui ai raconté à Justin ce qui s'est passé avec Reign.

\- Attends, si je me souviens bien, ça parle de fuite et de sacrifice, dit Lena sans réagir à la deuxième partie de la réponse contrairement Sam dont le regard passait de Kara à Alex, les sourcils froncés en essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle que cette conversation avait mit à jour.

\- Ma planète a explosé quand son soleil a atteint sa phase d'expansion, expliqua la kryptonienne. Ma famille a essayé de prévenir les dirigeants de la catastrophe qui se préparait mais personne ne les a crus. Mon père et mon oncle ont eu juste le temps de préparer deux capsules afin de sauver leurs enfants. Après un voyage plus ou moins mouvementé, nous sommes arrivés sur Terre ou nous avons cru pendant des années que nous étions les seuls survivants. Ce n'est qu'il y a que quelques mois que nous avons découvert que nous n'étions pas les derniers de notre race, des bons comme des méchants avait également pu survivre, conclut Kara en posant quelques secondes son regard sur Sam avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Krypton, murmura l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lena. Krypton, tu parles de la planète de Reign mais également celle de Superman et de Superg… La présidente de CatCo ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se posa sur sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

\- Tu as finit par comprendre, dit Justin alors que les quatre femmes restaient silencieuses.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez écrit cette chanson, dit Alex d'une voie neutre. Vous vouliez que nous jouions toutes cartes sur table.

\- Quand Kara m'a expliqué grossièrement la situation ce matin, j'ai compris si vous ne régliez pas rapidement vos différents, ça allait vite tourner à la catastrophe. J'avais déjà sentis que Lena me cacher quelque chose mais je n'ai vraiment saisi tout l'ampleur du problème que quand je vous ai rejoint tout à l'heure ici même. Les sentiments que vous laissez apparaître ne sont que le pâle reflet de ce qui vous ronge et j'ai horreur de cette émotion.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sam qui soudain, réalisa que depuis la révélation des origines de Kara, elle se sentait plus sereine.

\- La peur, répondit le chanteur. La peur est le pire des sentiments car elle engendre tous les autres. En vous obligeant à vous ouvrir les unes aux autres, j'espère vous faire comprendre que malgré vos secrets, vous pouvez vous faire confiance. Sam n'était pas au courant de son côté obscure, Alex a été « programmée » pour protéger Kara depuis son arrivé sur Terre et Kara pense que quiconque connait ses origines, est par conséquence en danger. Quant à toi, Lena, tu préfères tout garder pour toi seule car tu es persuadé qu'ainsi tu ne pourras pas être trahit. Sauf que ce que vous oubliez, c'est que c'est votre personnalité qui vous a fait vous rencontrer et devenir amies. Vous ne vous en êtes par rendu compte mais quand vous êtes toutes les quatre sur la même longueur d'onde rien ne peut vous arrêter. National City et le monde remercient Supergirl de les avoir sauvés mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'y est pas arrivée seule. Parfois les personnes dans l'ombre sont les plus importantes. »

Justin se tut et regarda les quatre femmes tour à tour. Alex avait enfin réussit à contrôler ses sentiments les plus forts maintenant qu'elle avait compris ou voulait en venir le chanteur. Elle doutait encore de la réussite de ce plan mais avait compris qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien. La peur était retournée se tapir très loin dans un coin du cerveau de l'ainée des Danvers et Justin comprit que c'était gagné pour elle car il percevait également une autre émotion. La même qu'il ressentait en regardant Sam. Reign avait laissé des traces dans les sentiments de l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp et la peur serait toujours prête à ressurgir mais une émotion bien plus forte était en train de gagner le combat. Au début, Justin avait pensé que c'était Ruby qui provoquait cette émotion mais comme la jeune fille n'était pas là, il était à présent certain que cela avait un rapport avec Alex. Il sourit en imaginant leur réaction s'il leur disait qu'elles étaient en train de tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Seulement il préférait qu'elles le découvrent par elles-mêmes et surtout il tenait à sa vie. Il regarda Kara, toujours prostrée dans son fauteuil. La kryptonienne était contente que la vérité soit révélée mais elle avait également conscience du prix que cela avait coûté. La panique avait disparue pour laisser place à de la tristesse. Elle savait que Sam et Alex n'étaient pas fâchées contre elle et c'est ce qu'il lui permettait de tenir en attendant le jugement de Lena. Justin avait fait son maximum mais il ne pouvait pas influencer son amie, son don ne marchait pas comme ça et aujourd'hui, il le regrettait. La présidente de CatCo était toujours sous le choc. Elle ressentait un tel flot d'émotion que le chanteur était surpris qu'elle puisse encore réfléchir. Il percevait la colère, la peur, l'incompréhension, la tristesse mais également une touche de sarcasme. Il sentait néanmoins autre chose sous tous ces sentiments négatifs et c'était en train de se battre pour remonter à la surface. Seulement un Luthor ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse et l'amour est la plus grande de toutes. Lena était en train de lutter car elle ne voulait pas choisir entre ses amis et sa famille. Justin ne savait pas très bien comment lui faire comprendre que s'ouvrir à lui, à Sam et aux Danvers ne lui ferait pas pour autant renoncer à sa famille. Le chanteur se leva du canapé et alla s'accroupir devant sa meilleure amie. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder. Ce geste attira l'attention de Kara qui posa son regard sur eux.

« - J'ai peur, murmura Lena.

\- Tu ressens beaucoup de chose mais je ne perçois pas la peur, répondit Justin avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, continua la dernière des Luthor alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je m'en doute mais est-ce que ce choix n'a pas été déjà fait pour toi ? L'opinion de quelle personne a le plus d'importance pour toi ? Ta mère et Lex ou bien les gens dans cette pièce ? Demandes toi qui a toujours été là pour toi, peu importe ce que tu choisissais et même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec tes décisions. » Lena regarda Alex et Sam à travers ses larmes et les deux femmes lui firent un sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers Kara. La kryptonienne soutient son regard, elle aussi les yeux rouges.

« - C'est pour ça que Surpergirl tenait tant à ce que nous soyons amies, elle et moi, dit Lena d'une voix ferme. Je comprends mieux également pourquoi James a accepté de m'espionner.

\- Euh… ça c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute aussi, dit Alex penaude en se souvenant de l'avoir menacer quand elle avait découvert qu'il était le Gardien.

\- Les sœurs Danvers obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent, répondit la directrice de CatCo toujours les yeux fixées sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Si seulement, répliqua l'agent du D.E.O. Ma mère nous a appris que le bien de tous devait passer avant le bonheur individuel. Kara va me détesté de te dire ça mais c'est toi qui lui a permis de se remettre du départ de Mon-El l'année dernière. Elle avait décidé que les sentiments faisaient trop mal et qu'en tant que Supergirl, elle ne devait pas ressentir juste agir. Elle ne voyait donc plus d'intérêt à être Kara. Et puis après un combat particulièrement compliqué, je lui ai rappelé qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir des faiblesses et que les héros les plus forts étaient ceux qui les acceptaient. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait ses excuses le jour ou tu lui as présenté Sam. Elle a accepté son côté humain parce que c'est ce qui fait d'elle une meilleure héroïne. Elle m'a avoué quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle avait faillit te dire qui elle était à ce moment-là. Honnêtement, elle l'aurait fait, je lui en aurais voulut qu'une heure ou deux mais pas plus car j'avais compris que bien que tu sois une Luthor, tu es différente du reste de ta famille. Je commençais à te faire confiance, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant été déçue quand j'ai découvert que tu nous avais caché que tu essayais de trouver une solution pour Reign. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je regrette la distance qui s'est installé entre nous toutes et je reconnais que Kara et moi y sommes pour beaucoup. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière et effacer ce qui c'est passé mais il est temps de tourner la page et de commencer à écrire un nouveau chapitre.»

Alex se tut. Kara regardait sa sœur avec fierté, elle avait toujours été son model mais là, c'était tellement au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour elle. Sam prit de son côté une décision, elle ne voulait plus jamais lâcher la main qu'elle tenait. Elle exerça une légère pression qui fit baisser les yeux de l'agent du D.E.O. vers elle et soudain plus rien d'autre n'exista pour elles. Lena, quand à elle, ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie venait de lui avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils savaient qu'en faisant ça, ils risquaient de perdre son amitié et pourtant ils avaient prit le risque. Si jamais la dernière des Luthor décidait de ne plus leur faire confiance, il y aurait des conséquences, légère pour Justin mais bien plus grave pour Kara. Ils le savaient et attendaient son jugement, qu'ils accepteront quel qui soit. La présidente de CatCo regarda les différentes personnes dans la pièce. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit Sam et Alex plongées dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Pas besoin d'avoir les dons de Justin pour comprendre que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre elles. Ce que lui confirma le chanteur quand elle le regarda. Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte que sa connexion avec son ami était toujours là et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était une des rares personnes à qui elle pouvait se confier sans crainte et elle ne voulait pas perdre ça même si cette personne n'était pas vraiment de la Terre. Ce qui l'amena à Kara. La kryptonienne regardait sa sœur et l'ancienne directrice de L-Corp, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lena réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie sourire comme ça et ça lui avait manqué. Ce qui l'amena à se poser une question. Toute sa vie, sa famille lui avait menti et elle avait même finit par la trahir mais Kara ne lui avait mentit que sur une chose et essayait toujours de la protéger de n'importe quelle manière. N'était ce pas ça finalement les amis ? Peut importe qui ils étaient tant qu'ils étaient là, surtout en cas de coup dur. Lena allait parler quand la porte de la loge s'ouvrit. Ruby se précipita sur sa mère alors que Sarah saluait Justin d'un coup de tête avant de fermer la porte.

« - C'était trop bien ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sam. Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie et j'espère qu'on pourra en refaire plein d'autre. Alex lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'ancienne directrice de L-Corp allait lui répondre mais se fut finalement Lena qui prit la parole.

\- Oui, Ruby, c'est la première d'une longue série, je l'espère.

\- Vous avez finalement put discuter ? demanda Ruby et en regardant Justin, rajouta : merci.

\- Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, répondit le chanteur avec un sourire.

\- Au contraire, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Nous avions besoin de mettre les choses à plat et de repartir sur de bonnes bases pour écrire ce fameux nouveau chapitre dont les sœurs Danvers ne cessent de me parler, » expliqua Lena. Kara osa enfin regarder sa meilleure amie et ce qu'elle vit la rassura quand à l'avenir. Finalement quand un Luthor et un El s'associent, rien n'est impossible.

FIN


End file.
